1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to metal can bodies for beverage cans. Such can bodies are adapted to be closed by a can end seamed to the open end of the can body to form a closed can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known can bodies for beverage cans comprise a bottom end wall and a generally cylindrical side wall; the side wall comprising a bottom portion connected to the bottom wall, a central portion extending upwardly from the bottom portion, and a top portion extending upwardly from the central portion and terminating in an open end; wherein the top portion and bottom portion are of greater wall thickness than the central portion and are respectively connected to the central portion through upper and lower annular zones of reducing wall thickness.